


Karaoke Night

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Karaoke, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester take a night off from the supernatural. Drinking and singing ensue, along with loving each other.





	Karaoke Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: The Wincest Reverse Bang  
> Artist: TxDorA  
> Beta: gatorgurl94

  
  


Karaoke Night

  
  


The bar was busy enough when they arrived, that finding a parking space had taken a few minutes. But, as Dean slid out from behind the wheel, he felt a weight lift off his chest. He looked over at Sam and smiled. They weren’t on a hunt. They weren’t looking for information or a lead on anything supernatural. They were just there to have drink or two, together. They just needed a chance to unwind, be themselves, brothers and more if that happened.

 

Thankfully, they were in a little out of the way town where no one knew them. They could be whoever they wanted to be. They could be whatever they wanted to be. Tonight, they were Sam and Dean and the possibilities were endless. Dean locked his door and watched as Sam did the same before joining him to enter the bar. He felt Sam grab his hand and he looked down at their joined hands. He felt Sam rub his thumb over his palm. The sensation of their contact made him shudder. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, taking in the scent of his brother. 

 

His eyes snapped open when he felt himself being pushed up against the Impala. He looked up, eyes wide in surprise. Sam was pressing his tall, lean, muscular body against his, trapping Dean between his body and the car.

 

“Sam, wh- what . . .” His words were cut off as Sam crashed his lips against his in a hungry kiss. He felt lightheaded from having Sam’s body and lips pressed against him. He returned the kiss, opening his mouth to allow Sam’s tongue entrance as their tongues tangled with each others. He widened his stance letting Sam lean into him, crowding into his space as Sam’s hands rested on his back. 

 

Sam pulled back and smiled at the sight before him. Dean’s lips were red and swollen from being kissed. Dean’s chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. Sam knew his chest was doing the same as he tried to catch his own breath. He leaned forward again nipped at Dean’s bottom lip before he bit at the area just below his earlobe. “That’s just to remind you you’re mine,” he murmured huskily against Dean’s skin. “Come on, let’s go grab a beer,” Sam said as he turned away from Dean.

 

Dean inhaled sharply before pushing himself off the car to join his brother. His tongue darted out to lick his lips, still tasting Sam on them. God, he wanted more from Sam he thought to himself. Judging from the display from Sam just a moment ago, he wanted more as well.

 

He watched as Sam opened the door to the bar and disappeared inside. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he followed him inside. He found Sam at the bar and joined him as the bartender placed two beers in front of Sam. 

 

Sam picked both up and offered one to Dean as he surveyed their surroundings. They weren’t there for anything more than having a good time but they still needed to be careful. There were plenty of things out there that wouldn’t hesitate to strike out at them, trying to hurt them or kill them. They were never really off the clock. 

 

Seeing an open table, Sam nudged Dean with his elbow and indicated with his head that he was going to stake his claim to it. Sam pushed past a few people to get to the table. He saw one guy eye it but when the guy took in Sam’s size he turned and walked away. Sam smiled in satisfaction. Being tall and muscular had its perks. He looked around the bar in search of Dean. He saw him still rooted to the spot he’d just walked away from. His brows furrowed at that, confused as to why Dean hadn’t followed him. 

 

“Dean . . .” His voice was lost in the noise of the bar. But, having called Dean’s name had the effect he had hoped for. Dean was making his way over to join him. He smiled and sat as Dean took the seat opposite him.

 

“Sorry, waited to see if that guy was going to fight for the table.” Dean lifted his bottle to his lips and took another pull off his beer. 

 

Sam watched Dean as he leaned his head back, revealing the long column of his neck. He saw the slight coloring of the bite mark he’d left there a few minutes ago and hummed in satisfaction. He liked seeing his mark on Dean’s skin, his claim.

 

His thoughts were interrupted as a waitress walked up to them.

 

“Can I get you anything, another beer maybe?” She asked as she eyed them both. 

 

“Sure, two more beers.” Dean asked as his eyes looked around them. “What’s going on over there?” Dean asked as he motioned to the stage in front of them.

 

“Oh, that?” She asked. “Karaoke. We have it every Saturday night. If you’re interested see Mack. He’ll help you find a song and put your name on the list,” she said as she turned on her heel and walked back to the bar to get their beers.

 

Sam saw the look on Dean’s face. He smiled and then he eyed the stage and he shook his head no. “No Dean, don’t even think about it.”

 

Dean pouted at him, an actual pout on his full lips. “Come on Sam. It could be fun. We’re here to have fun, right?” Dean waggled his eyebrows at him. “We sing together all the time.”

 

“No, we don’t do karaoke. Singing in the car is different . . .” 

 

Sam’s words were lost on Dean. He had already slid off his seat and ambled up to the little booth next to the stage.

 

“You Mack?” Dean called out to the man sitting there, headphones on his head with only one on his ear. The guy looked up at him, startled as he’d been lost in going through the songs that had already been picked out for tonight.

 

“Yeah, I am. You interested in signing up?”

 

“Maybe, depends on the songs you’ve got,” Dean said.

 

“Here, take a look,” Mack said as he pushed a book toward him. “That’s the list of all the songs I’ve got loaded.”

 

Dean nodded his head absently as he started to flip through the pages. He was ten pages in when he found the song. He smiled and pointed to it. “This one,” he said as he handed the book back to Mack. “Sign us up for that one, Sam and Dean.” 

 

“Will do. I’ll call you up when it’s your turn. There’s about six songs ahead of you,” Mack said as he went back to what he’d been working on prior to Dean showing up.

 

With a smile on his face, Dean walked back to the table where Sam was still sitting. He found that the waitress had been there with their beers and he grabbed his bottle.

 

“What did you just do?” Sam demanded. “I’m not singing so you’re on your own!” 

 

Dean leaned forward, licked his lips before he spoke. “I’ll make a deal with you. You sing this one song with me and I’ll put out tonight.” He reached out and let his fingers trail over Sam’s hand, a feather light touch to his skin.

 

Sam leaned back and laughed. “As if there was any question of you not putting out!”

 

“What, you’re acting like I’m easy to get into bed! That hurts, Sammy.” Dean pulled back and leaned against the back of his chair, listening to the person up on stage. The person was singing off key to Wham!’s  _ Careless Whisper _ . Dean winced, but had no choice to continue listening.

  
  


‘Come on, Dean. Look at the backdrop, what is that even supposed to be, an enchanted forest with a cabin?” Sam asked as he waved a hand at the stage. “The people up there singing are drunk off their asses. I’m not doing that!” Sam chuckled as he took another sip of his beer. 

 

Dean downed the rest of his beer and motioned for the waitress to bring him another.

 

“Okay, go easy there with the beers.” Dean threw him a withering look but remained silent. “Fine, I’ll sing! Happy?” 

 

Dean smiled at him. “Yeah, I am. You’re gonna love the song I picked out. It’s perfect . . . for us.” He smiled at the waitress as she placed another beer in front of him and then allowed himself to relax as he listened to the singers who came and went until it was finally their turn.

 

“Up next is Sam and Dean. They will be singing . . .”

 

“Come on Sam, that’s us,” Dean said as he slid off his seat and walked to the stage. He cast a glance back to make sure Sam was following him. Together, they walked onto the stage and picked up the microphones. 

 

The music to Patsy Cline’s  _ Love, Love, Love Me . . . _ began to play. Hearing it, Sam turned to Dean to find he was already looking at him. He listened as Dean began to sing the words knowing that the song, the words were directed at him, for him.

 

_ My love is deeper than the world's deepest sea _

_ My love is stronger than the mightiest tree _

_ My love is real, my love is true _

_ Darlin', you know that's the love I have for you _

 

He knew the chorus was coming up and he swallowed, steadying himself to sing his part. 

 

_ Well, love me, love me, honey do _

_ You know I'll always be true _

_ Love me honey, squeeze me tight _

_ Hug me honey, with alla your might _

_ Love me, love me, honey do _

 

As he sang the words, he realized how true the words were. For both of them. He sucked in a breath as Dean finished signing.Their singing wasn’t perfect, but it didn’t have to be. Not for the two of them. As he looked at Dean, he distantly heard clapping. He cleared his throat to get Dean’s attention and heard Mack’s voice asking the crowd to give them a round of applause as they walked off the stage and back to their table.

 

They sat, staring at each other until the waitress appeared a few moments later. “Get you anything else?”

 

“No, just the bill.” Sam responded to her.

 

“You guys were great by the way. I could tell that there was real meaning to the way you sang that song. You must really be in love.” She placed their receipt on the table and walked away. 

 

Dean fished in his pocket to retrieve his money to pay, tossed it on the table and got up. He looked at Sam, a sly smile on his face. He licked his lips, turned and walked toward the door. He could feel Sam’s presence right behind him. As he reached the car, he felt Sam press against him, Sam’s chest against his back as he was again pinned up against the car. Sam’s arms were bracketed on either side of his head against the roof of the car. He felt Sam’s breath against his skin.

 

“You got me up on stage. I sang. You gonna keep your promise?” 

 

Dean leaned back into him, felt the line of Sam’s cock against his ass. “Yeah, made you a promise. When have I ever broken my word to you?” He felt Sam pull off him as he opened the door so he could get behind the wheel to drive them back to their motel room. He drove a little faster, feeling the need to get them back so they could be alone.

 

The door to their room was barely closed and locked before Sam was on him, pushing him toward the bed. In a tangle of limbs they shed their clothes, leaving them where they dropped on the floor. 

 

“That song, it was about us, wasn’t it?” Sam asked as he kissed Dean, pushing him down onto the bed. 

 

“Yeah, it was,” Dean responded, running his hands through Sam’s hair. “I love you,” he said as he licked Sam’s neck. 

 

“Gonna ride you,” Sam said as he reached for the bottle of lube he’d stashed under the pillows earlier that day. Sam knelt next to him, never taking his eyes off Dean as he slicked his fingers with lube and began to work himself open. He let his head drop back, mouth open as he pushed his fingers in, stretching himself for Dean. He felt Dean’s hand on him, fingers running over his thigh. He moaned at the pleasure from his fingers and Dean’s. When he was ready, he withdrew his fingers and picked up the lube, and added more to his fingers so he could slick Dean’s cock. 

 

He heard Dean hiss as he applied friction to Dean’s hard cock, working his fingers up and down. He closed his eyes, enjoying the moan he heard that had escaped Dean’s lips.

 

“Sam . . .” Dean croaked out as he dropped his head against the pillow. He looked up as Sam withdrew his fingers. He watched as Sam straddled him, taking his cock in one hand as he placed another on the headboard. Sam held his cock in place as he slid down on him. He moaned as he felt Sam’s tight body sinking down on him. “Uh, so tight. So good,” he said as Sam raised up on his knees only to sink back down. He raised his hands, placed them on Sam’s hips, holding onto him as Sam rode him.

 

“Dean, Dean Dean,” Sam chanted as he felt Dean’s hands on him. He let go of the headboard, letting himself fall forward. He braced himself using his arms, placing them on either side of Dean’s shoulders and rolled his hips. He leaned down to kiss Dean, caught his bottom lip in his teeth and tugged at it before he pushed his tongue into Dean’s mouth, tongues circling each other. He sucked on Dean’s tongue as Dean let out a moan of pleasure. 

 

Dean moved one of this hands from Sam’s hip and slid it between their bodies. His fingers moved over the head of Sam’s hard cock, felt the pre-come on his fingers and used it as lube to fist Sam’s cock. He stroked up and down his shaft. He felt Sam shudder and applied more friction, quickened his pace to match Sam’s.

 

“Gonna come Dean. So close. Wanna come with you, feel you filling me.”

 

“So close Sam, so close,” Dean said as he bucked up into Sam. He felt Sam’s orgasm building, his muscles tightening around his cock. “Come for me Sam,” he said as he withdrew his other hand from Sam’s hip, hooked it around Sam’s neck and pulled him down for another kiss. With a flick of his wrist he felt Sam’s orgasm hit, come coating his fingers and their stomachs. Feeling Sam’s body tensing around him and it pushed him over the edge and he came with Sam’s name on his lips. 

 

He laid there on the bed, Sam’s pliant body on top of his, their breaths coming in time with each other. He wrapped an arm around Sam, anchoring his body to him. At that moment he was sated, laying there together, happy and content. He felt Sam move, felt Sam’s lips against his neck. 

 

“Love you,” Sam murmured in a sleepy voice. 

 

“Love you, too. Come on, gotta get up so we can clean up.”

 

“Don’t wanna. Happy like this. Not moving.” Sam nuzzled against Dean’s neck, kissing it again and pressing his body harder against Dean’s. He heard Dean chuckling and raised his head to look into his brother’s eyes. “What’s so funny?” He asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

 

“You, lazy!” Dean said as he kissed Sam’s neck and then rolled him gently onto his side. He extracted himself from Sam’s body and the bed and made his way into the bathroom on unsteady legs. After cleaning himself up he came out with a warm wet towel for Sam. He smiled as he looked down at Sam. Seeing that he was nearly asleep, he went about gently cleaning Sam before covering him in the blanket they had managed to kick off the bed in their haste to make love.

 

He tossed the towel onto the floor and climbed into bed next to Sam. He pulled the blanket up over them both, encircled Sam in his arms and pulled him closed. He buried his head in the crook of Sam’s neck and let the sleep he’d been fighting take him.

 

Dean woke the next morning to find Sam gone. Sitting up, he felt panic take over as he looked around the room. The bathroom was empty and Sam’s coat was gone. Pushing aside the blanket he got up and looked out the window. The Impala was still in her parking spot. He breathed a sigh of relief as he ran his hand over the back of his neck. He turned from the window and walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day. 

 

He walked back out of the bathroom as the motel door opened. He looked up to see Sam entering carrying a cardboard tray with two coffees in one hand and a brown paper bag in the other. Sam raised it at him. “Got bagels,” he said as he placed the bag down on the nightstand. He pulled a coffee free of the tray and handed it to Dean along with one of the bagels. 

 

They ate in silence, listening to each other’s breathing as they sipped their coffees. “You packed?” Sam asked, finally breaking the silence.

 

“Yeah, you?” 

 

“Ready to leave whenever you are. I think I might have found our next case,” Sam said as he turned to look at Dean. “Might be a witch, strange happenings. Worth checking out.” He smiled at Dean. “You have a little . . .” He leaned over and kissed Dean, licking at his lips. “Cream cheese,” he said as he pulled away. 

 

Dean reached out and pulled Sam back to him, kissing him again. “Love you, never gonna stop wanting you.” He felt Sam shake his head, heard him murmuring to him, ‘same, no regrets, ever.’ He let go of Sam and stood up. “I’ll take our stuff out to the car. Why don’t you check to make sure we didn’t leave anything behind?” He looked down at Sam, into his eyes and smiled.

 

“Yeah I’ll be right out” Sam said as he caught Dean’s hand, pulled him down for another kiss before letting him go. He watched as Dean grabbed their duffle bags and left the room. He got up, checked the bathroom and then the room, making sure they weren’t leaving anything behind. When he was satisfied they had everything he picked up their trash and tossed it into the wastebasket and walked out to join Dean.

 

Dean listened to the hum of the engine as he waited for Sam to get in. Once Sam was sitting next to him, he pressed his foot on the gas as he pulled out of the parking lot.

 

“Where to Sammy?” He asked and listened as Sam gave him directions. 

 

“Hey, maybe when we’re done with this next case, if there is a case, we can come back here. It was a nice place to relax,” Sam said as he slid closer to Dean.

 

Dean turned his head to look at Sam, a smile on his lips. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

 

Notes on Love, Love, Love Me Honey Do: Written by Eddie Miller & W.S. Stevenson. (As released by Patsy Cline February 5, 1956).

 


End file.
